9no de lokeras
by Titop224
Summary: Esta es una gran novela que trata sobre la lucha en...Intermedia..
1. 1 El encuentro

**Capítulo 1: El encuentro**

Que bueno, ho yes mi primer día de clases en, 9no grado! Ya estoy loco por ver mis amigas!

Me levante y me prepare:

-Wuju!-dije alto

Mi mamá me miro y dijo:

-No puedo creerlo Christian, esta es la primera vez que estas feliz de ir a la escuela!-

Di media vuelta y dije:

-Si mamá, pero...

-Pero qué?-preguntó

Hise cara de bobo y dije:

-Necesito chavos-

Ella me miro mal

-Hay nene me vas a dejar en banca rota por tanta pideera de chavos..-dijo enojada

Me dio los chavos y dije:

-Gracias mamá!

Mi mamá miro para la ventana y exclamó:

-Avanza Cris vete que la guagua después se va!-

Oh verda, si no saben ahora en mi escuela querida y amada, si claro, Emérita León hay un nuevo programas obligatorio a todos los estudiantes..La directora como es muy protectiva de su escuela y estudiantes pensó la gran idea de mandar los estudiantes por guagua escolar porque ella piensa que hay muchos estudiantes hiendo como peatones y prefiere que todos vengan en guagua ahora para que los estudiantes peatones vallan comodos..Justos por pecadores…

Corrí para donde la guagua y me monte, mire alrededor y ya estaba Karian, Deyaneira y Sharimar

-Hola!-Dije

-Holiiiis Cristiiii!-Grito Karian

Hay porque todavía me dice Cristi *_* noooo!

Karian: Mi amiga, tez blanca, ojos negros, alta y de pelo es muy loca y aveces parcelera pero cuando estas triste, ella te hace reír al instante.

-Hola Karian...- dije

-Wepa-Dijo Sharimar

Sharimar: Mi amiga, Tez trigueña, bajita y de ojos claros, ella es muy confiable pero no tan amistosa aveces, le decimos Shari.

-Hola!-Dijo Deyaneira

Deyaneira: Mi amiga, ella es muy confiable, alta, tez blanca, ojos marrones y pelo riso, ella es muy tímida aveces.

Nos saludamos todos y nos pusimos a mirar por la ventana

-Criiis que casa linda la tuuyaa,azuliita!-Dijo Karian con voz de parcelera

-Aaa no la vi-Dijo Deyaneira

-Ni la vi, ni la quiero ver-Dijo Sharimar Nos reímos

-Mira, esa no es Jeslian?-Pregunto Sharimar

Jeslian: Mi amiga, muy loca, tiene tez blanca, pelo lacio, es alta y tiene ojos marrones, ella también sabe hacer a uno reír, le decimos chalala.

Miramos y si, era ella! Parece que ahora la guagua va a buscarla

-Sii y su hermanita!-Dijo Karian

-Oh verda, este año la hermana de Chalala coge clases aqui..hmm-Dije

-Ui Chalala y su hermana, no va a terminar bien..-Dijo Sharimar

-Diantre sii, tenian que ver en elemental, hay bendito-Dijo Deyaneira

Yo me reí.

Vimos la puerta de la guagua y ahí entraba Jeslian y su hermanita, Julianny, ellas dos se ven enojadas..

Julianny: Hermana de Jeslian, ella es de tez trigueña y es casi gemela de Jeslian, ellas dos no se llevan muy bien, son archi-enemigas en su casa..

Jeslian camino hacia nosotros

-Hola-Dijo ella

-Hola!-Dije

-Wepa-Dijo Sharimar

-Hola!-Dijo Deyaneira

Detras de Jeslian estaba su hermana..Jeslian notó que estaba mirando a su hermana y empezo a hablar con ella bajito. Su hermana se fue pa otro asiento, bendito alomejor le dijo que se valla..

- ¿Porque se fue?-Pregunto Karian

-No se..-Dijo Jeslian

-Hmm-(Yo sone serio)

-Jaja okey Chalala te tengo que hablar de algo..-Dijo Sharimar

-Oki!-Dijo Jeslian a lo que las dos se iban para otro asiento

-Aaaa me dejaron sola!-Karian dijo enojada

-¿Mjm?-Deyaneira pregunto

-Deya, recuerda somos fantasmas!-Dije

-Jaa-Se rio Deyaneira

-Me pregunto si vienen estudiantes nuevos-dije

-Mjm-dijo deyaneira

-bdifnc-Dijo karian

Si no entienden..fbejcnif,,- esos disparates son la manera de ataques de loca a Karian...

Paro la guagua,

-Paro! Wipiii-Grito Karian

-Que bueno..-dijo deyaneira


	2. 2 Enserio!

**Capitulo 2: Enserio?!**

Bajamos de la guagua y entramos a la escuela, no se veía nada diferente, nadamas la pintaron un poco, bueno por lo menos la mejoraron...

Sharimar y Jeslian volbieron hacia nosotros..Sharimari dijo:

-Vamos a ver que grupos nos toco!-Despues murmullo:-Espero que me toque sola..

-Okii-Dijo Karian

-Okey-Dijo Jeslian

-Vamos-Dijo Deyaneira

-Okey-Dije

Nos fuimos hacia el pasillo alfrente de la oficina, ahi habian 4 papeles, 9-1, 9-2, 9-3 y 9-4..

-Me toco 9-1! -Dijo Jeslian emocionada

-Me toco 9-1 también!-Karian dijo contenta

Me puse a mirar, y mi grupo era..

-9-3, me toco contigo Deyaneira!-Dije feliz

-Si-Dijo Deyaneira a lo que se acercaba a inspeccionar el papel..

-Yes! Siiii!-Grito Shari

-Oh Shari te toco sola...-Dijo Jeslian triste

Sharimar la miro emocionada y dijo:

-SIII!,,ehh digo noo porque!-despues murmullo-Siii!-

A Deyaneira le comenzo a dar un ataque de panico

-¿Que te pasa Deyaneira?!-Pregunte asustado

-Verda Dayi que te pasaa-Dijo Jeslian

-hfdjefifj-Dijo karian

-hmm-Shari se puso a pensar

Mire el papel y decia en el grupo...No puedo creer lo que leo...

Hay un Brayan en el grupo?!

**Brayan: Un chico loco, tez trigueña, alto y flaco, Deyaneira esta enamorada de el y hace tiempo que no lo hemos visto..**

Me acerque a Sharimar y le dije bajito:

-Shari, puedes llevarte a Jesli y Karian? Necesito hablar algo con Deyaneira porfii-

Shari me miro seria..

-Okey-dijo con tono aburrido

-Gracias!-Dije alto

-Gracias de que?-Pregunto Jeslian al escuchar la conversación

-Ehh-me puse nervioso

-Gracias de que le di su lapiz para atras, se me olvido darselo-Dijo Shari

Jeslian se sorprendio y dijo:

-Tu guardastes un lapiz de Cris desde 8vo?-

-Si.-Shari dijo

-Oh oki- dijo Jeslian

Shari me miro con cara de: Porque me haces hacer esto?! Y se fue con Jeslian

Yo mire que Karian estaba bailando y dije:

-Karian que te pasa, aprendistes a bailar en verano?-

Karian me miro con cara nerviosa y dijo:

-Noo, es que quiero ir al baño!-

Que conveniente! Ahora puedo hablar en privado con Deyaneira y nadie va a estar de metio..

Mire a Karian con cara contenta y dije:

-Karian vete a donde Shari y Chalala y les dices que te lleven al baño-

-Oki-Karian dijo a lo que se hiba

Mire a Deyaneira y dije:

-Ya leí lo que decia en el papel...-dije

Deyaneira me miro con cara nerviosa y dijo:

-Si...-

-Siii!-Grite-Ahora lo puedes volber a ver!-Exclamé

Deyaneira me miro con cara seria y dijo:

-Siempre lo veo en terapia, pero no es facil, ahora en clases voy a estar super desconcentrada..-

Yo la mire y pense,hmm hay muchos Brayans

-Pero Deya, como tu sabes si es el, puede ser otro-Dije

Ella señalo al papel

-Ahi dice Brayan Vega Ortis,ese es el nombre completo de el!-

Cierto

-Bueeeno si pero no brinques a conclusiones-Dije-Es mas,vamos a caminar por la escuela a ver okey?-dije

-Okey, pero una condicion, no vallamos a la cancha.-dijo ella

**Deyaneira tiene una cosa con ir a canchas :P**


	3. 3 Progreso

**Capitulo 3:Progreso**

Deyaneira y yo caminamos por la escuela a ver los estudiantes, a ver si hay nuevos, viejos o algunos que no pasaron 9no por el pasillo varias veces y cada ves notaba que Deyaneira miraba el papel, bendito jaja..

Cuando hibamos a caminar por la fuente escolar, vimos la guagua llegar, hiba trayendo el segundo par de estudiantes, yo me quede mirando y.. Si! El esta en esta escuela,,

Mire a Deyaneira y le dije:

-Deyaneira, te tengo buenas o malas noticias, como quieras tomarlas-

-Dime-dijo ella

-Pues..-

-Queee-Pregunto

-Es verda, el esta en esta escuela jejeje-dije

Deyaneira se quedo callada, parecia contenta, se notaba que estaba contenta y,, un poco nerviosa porque sus pupilas se agrandaron y no hablaba

Silencio..

-Y?-Pregunte

-Siiii!-Deyaneira dijo en voz de victoria-Te lo dije que el hiba a venir!-

Mire para el lado y estaba...Shely Ann :(

**Shely Ann: Una chica gordita, muy buena gente, pero ahora nos odia porque esta recibiendo rumores que nosotros estamos haciendo rumores de ella y la realidad es que,nosotros nunca hicimos rumores de ella y jamas lo hariamos..Ella nos odia de corazon y ademas es bien atrevida asi que, alomejor mis amigas van a recibir algunas bofetadas.. Jaja(Esto son spoilers porque nosotros no sabemos que ella recibe rumores)**

-Quien hiba a venir?-Pregunto Shely al lado mio-Apuesto que es un pendejo como ustedes dos-

Grr

-Mira Shely que te ha estao pasando actualmente que nos odias tanto?!-Pregunte

Shely me miro mal y dijo enojada:

-Ustedes mismos saben especialmente tu!-decia a lo que me señalaba

-Que cosa?!-Pregunto deyaneira

-Preguntale a Christian-dijo ella enojada a lo que se hiba

Deyaneira me miro con cara seria y me pregunto:

-Que hicistes Cris?-

-Deyaneira, yo enserio no se, desde el año pasao nos ha estao haciendo lo mismo y yo nose porque-dije

-Hmm okey-Dijo deyaneira

Mire para donde el camino hacia el comedor y ahi estaba Jeslian, Sharimar y Karian,, Jeslian parecia enojada y miraba hacia donde Shely, que se hiba hiendo..

Jeslian camino hacia nosotros con cara... De monstrua ui, se nota que estaba enojada..

-¿Que diablos ella les dijo?!- Pregunto Jeslian

Ehh, shet hay que calmarla, Jeslian monstrua da mucho miedo y aveces se les safa golpes a la gente..

-Eh nada Chalala, solo nos pregunto donde era los papeles de grupo..-Dije a lo que miraba a Deyaneira serio

Deyaneira siguio lo que dije:

-Aja sii, después se dio cuenta que eramos nosotros. Se callo y se fue-

Jeslian se empezo a calmar un poco:

-Hmm... Okey-dijo Jeslian

Mire y Sharimar y Karian caminaban hacia nosotros

-Chalala! Porque te fuistes corriendo tan enoja hacia Cris y Dayi?-Pregunto Shari preocupada

Karian me empujo la cabeza hacia la mesa y dijo:

-Verda Jesliiii, Cris te hizo algo?!-

-.-, Karian siempre hace loqueras, pero se safa mucho conmigo

Alse la cabeza y saque su mano de mi cabeza:

-No Karian, era que Jeslian vio algo y penso que era otra cosa-Dije

Sharimar me miro con cara de: Mjm?

Yo devolbi la mirada a donde Shari con cara de: Ayuda!

Sharimar como es la mas intelectual del combo entendio la cara que le hize y dijo:

-Mira vamos al segundo piso de la escuela, ya mismo suena el timbre-

-Oh si verda vamos-Dijo Deyaneira

-Oki vamos-Dijo Karian

-Okey-Dijo Jeslian

-Dale-Dije

Subimos al segundo piso y solo faltaban 3 minutos

-A mi me toca ciencias primero-Dije

-A mi tambien-Dijo Deyaneira

-A mi me toca Español con Karian siii!-Dijo Jeslian

-Siii wipitii wujuuu!-grito Karian

Shari se tapo la cara de vergüenza y Deyaneira siguio tambien tapandose la cara

Shari de momento sonrio y dijo bajito:

-Yes!-

Jaja que vida la de estar en un grupo solo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Sono el timbre

Entramos para nuestros salones correspondientes, Jeslian y Karian en 9-1, Sharimar en 9-2 y yo y Deya en 9-3, yo tome mi asiento al lado de Deyaneira para no quedarme solo..Ahi nos pusimos a ver que estudiantes entraban al salon y si el va a entrar tambien..

Me puse a hablar con Deyaneira sobre que pasaria si el entra, le dije loqueras de que si: " Y si el rapido te ve y ocurre amor a primera vista? " ," Y si el se asusta de ti? ", " Y si pasa algo como un cuento de hadas entre ustedes dos?", loqueras asi pero..note que Deyaneira hiba a entrar en un poco de panico asi que pare y espere.

Segui mirando y si llego Brayan, ui ahora Deyaneira entra en grave panico

Mire a Deyaneira y ella estaba normal, como si el no estuviera, alomejor esta aguantando el panico o es que ya ignora el panico wao

Comenze a ver que el estaba buscando silla, no sabia cual decidir.. El seguia mirando a las sillas, parecia como si se las esta ligando jajaja..

De pronto vino un nene mas grande que el que estaba sentado al lado de Deyaneira y se sento en la silla que Brayan se hiba a sentar, que loqueria, falta que ahora se tenga que sentar al lado de Deyaneira jaja

5 minutos después

Porque mi mente no se queda en blanca?! Por culpa de ella Brayan se sento en verdad al lado de Deyaneira y Deyaneira esta que va a explotar! Parece un tomate! Que hacer, que haceeeer?!

Mire a Deyaneira y le dije bajito:

-Calma Deya-

Deyaneira me miro

-No es tan facil!-Dijo enojada

-Y que quieres que haga?-Dije-Yo no sirvo pa psicologo-

Ella me miro y dijo:

-Tengo una idea, cambias silla conmigo-

Ehh buena idea pero, no quiero estar cerca de un loco

-No se-Dije

-Porfaaa o si no no te doy el libro que te hiba a prestar-Dijo ella

Cual libro o.O

-Cual libro?-pregunte

Deyaneira suspiro y dijo

-Hay nene, digo el libro de angeles y demonios que querias que te preste en agosto

aaaaa que mala

-Pero yo te lo pedi antes de saber ni que el viene y tu me lo hibas a dar conto i eso-dije

-Pues cambio de plan, o te mueves y te doy el libro, o te quedas ahi y no te doy na-dijo ella

-Diaaa..-dije

Shet yo quiero el libro! Suspire y dije:

-Ookey..-

Cambiamos de silla y ahora esta contenta, que mala :(

-Mira y el libro?-Pregunte

-Te lo doy al medio dia-dijo ella

-okey..-dije

Paso la clase ya, fue lo normal..la bienvenida y despues no hacer na :p

En cambio

-Aai ya salimos de eso-dije a lo que salia de la puerta

Mire alrededor y el grupo que venia pa nuestro salon era 9-4 hmm, tambien vi a Shari y Jeslian hiendo para sus salones y fui para donde ellas

-Como fue su primera clase?-pregunte

-Aburrimiento total..-dijo Jeslian

-La mia no fue mala- dijo Sharimar-De hecho, y Deyaneira?-

Oh se me olvido ella :o

Mire para la salida de el salon hogar de 9-3 y vi a Deyaneira ahi

-Viene por ahi-dije

-Mirala ahi-dijo Jeslian

De momento se escucho algo, sono como un pavo pero a la vez como un gato y perico,, es Karian..

-JEEEEESLIIIIIIII, SHAAAARIIIIII,CHRIIIISTIAAAAN,DAAAYIIII-grito Karian

Shari se tapo la cara y dijo:

-Oh no..-

Jeslian le siguio el juego a Karian y grito:

-KAAAAAARIIIIII-

Yo las mire serio

-Enserio Chalala-dije

Todos nos reimos excepto Karian porque ella estaba perdia

-Que paso?-pregunto Deyaneira detras de Shari


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:Una amenaza?!**

Ya nos fuimos para nuestros salones correspondientes excepto alguien..

-KARIAAAAAAN-dije alto(yo hablo alto, no grito :) )

-Queee Criiis- Pregunto su mitad porque la otra estaba en otro mundo

-Mira alrededor tuyo-dije

Karian se puso a mirar y pensar

-AAAAA NOOOOOOO, jajajja dije ano,pero AAAAA!-Grito ella

El grupo se rio

La maestra se paro y pregunto:

-Olle jovensita, que te pasa?!-

Karian bien avergonzadale dijo:

-Me tengo que ir-

Se fue y el grupo se rio mas

La maestra dijo sorprendia:

-Ui que le pasa a esa niña-

Una niña de el grupo dijo alto:

-Verda esa nena es media anormal-

Yo despues para contestarle la pregunta a la maestra dije alto:

-Misis ella es de 9-1 y por torpe entro para este salon creeyendo que esta es su segunda clase-

La maestra se rio y dijo:

-Ai dios mio pero 9-1 es mi salon hogar jajaja-

Enserio...Pffft JAJAJAAJJAAJ

todo el grupo se rio y un nene grito:

-Que bruuta!-

Pobre Karian pero,, no puedo aguantar las ganas

-JAJAJJAJAJAJA-

Mire alfrente y Deyaneira estaba hasta roja de la risa jajajajajajjajaja

La maestra miro los estudiantes seria y dijo:

-Ya paso eso, no hay nada de reirse-

Ui que aguafiestas -.-

Rato despues

Ya cogimos las otras dos clases y estamos en el medio dia, estoy esperando a estas locas que salgan de el baño -.- D:

Vi que las chicas bajaron de las escaleras y Karian grito:

-CHU,CHU,CHUU , CHUCHUTREN PASANDO CHUU CHUU mamaaao-

:o XD

-Karian ya ajajaj-dije aguantandome la risa-

Luego de esas cosas locas, hicimos lo normal de los mediodias

Deyaneira: Quieeeero iiir al bañoooo

Christian: Quieeero friiisiiiin

Jeslian: Quieeeero buscar nenes

Karian: Quieeero patano

Sharimar: Quieeero que se callen

Enserio.. ese es nuestro estilo de pasar el medio dia :p

Ya hicimos casi todo lo que hibamos a hacer, Deya fue pal baño ,tengo mi frisin mmm, tenemos tape en la boca para callarnos pero Jeslian y Karian no hicieron lo que querian..Ellas se pusieron muy rabiosas a causa de eso *gulp*

Shari estaba tratando de calmar a Karian

-Ya Karian pide en el comedor patano o platano como sea y calmate!-Dijo Sharimar alsando la voz

Karian esta fuera de control, como un caballo..fuera de control porque no le dieron patano

-MAAAMMMAAAAAOOOOOO-Karian decia sonando como un gato

Yyy..Deyaneira trataba de calmar a Jeslian

-Chalala porfavor no te pongas tristeee-Dijo Deyaneira preocupada

Preocuparse por ella la ponia peor...

Un Rato despues, ya quedan 30 minutos para que suene el timbre..

Ya esta to normal y lo mismo

Christian:Quieeero otro frisiiin

Karian:Grrr patano?!

Jeslian: Mmmm yo ahora tengo hambree!

Deyaneira: Yo no tengo hambre

Y Sharimar sacaba el tape

Entre esas pequeñitas quejas vino alguien a hablarnos, era una nena mensajeando y dijo:

-Ella los va a buscar y va a hacer que se arrepientan de lo que hicieron, especialmente tu Jeslian y Christian-Despues murmullo:

-Jejeje, octubre va a ser un mes entretenido-

Yo?! Que diablos he hecho que es causante de tanto catastrofe?!

La nena se hiba hiendo y Jeslian trato de pararla

-Espera! Que cosa hicimos?!Quien?

Yo tambien la segui y pregunte lo mismo:

-Yo? Que hice?!

La nena no nos miro a ni nos contesto, siguio caminando y desaparecio?! Wau por solo caminar dando una curva desaparece, se tuvo que ir corriendo como un pavo :o

Jeslian y yo volbimos para donde Sharimar,Karian y Deyaneira

-Porque ella dijo que especialmente tu y Jeslian?-Pregunto Sharimar

-No entiendo-Dije-Yo no se si he hecho algo y tengo sospechas de quien mando a esa nena a amenazarnos-

-Quien?-Pregunto Karian

-Shely-Dijo Deyaneira

-Cris tu escuchastes que ella dijo a lo ultimo?-Pregunto Jeslian

Oh si me recuerdo :O

-Si...Octubre va a ser un mes entretenido-dije

No entiendo que pasa!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:Tiene hasta brabucones?**

Ya sono el timbre y estoy en el salon pensando como todavia no entiendo lo que pasa con la amenaza, que hice yo y.. Jeslian? No entiendo

-Cris-

-Criiis-

-CRIS-

Que paso ahora?

Mire para el lado y era Deyaneira en su pupitre llamandome

-Que paso?-pregunte

-Que no estas atendiendo lo que el maestro esta dando, es algo importante..creo-dijo ella

-Crees..-dije

Gracias a Deya me saco del viaje de pensamientos, shet tengo que pensar, tengo que pensaaar.. Octubre entretenido?Amenaza? Arrrg hay que decirselo a la directora por la tarde..

Sali del viaje de pensamientos y le hable a Deyaneira:

-Deya, tengo que decirselo a la directora-dije

-Aaa yo queria decorar tu entierro de pokemon-dijo ella

:| jaja

-Esto es serio! Hay que decirselo a la directora porque yo no he hecho nada o he hecho sin saber!-dije

-Okey okey, yo voy con ustedes a las 3:00pm-

-Okey gracias-

Me concentre a la clase y paso rapido, ya era cambio

Yo y Deyaneira fuimos a donde Jeslian para hablar

-Mira Chalala, hay que decirselo a la directora porque no sabemos que va a pasar ni que nos van a hacer, todavia no entiendo ni que hicimos que causo tanto problema!-Dije preocupado

-Yo tampoco pero si se atreve a hacernos algo voy a darle, es mas no llamemos a la directora, yo no soy cobarde-dijo

Shet, ahi va el orgullo de Jeslian...Uno no puede discutir con eso..

Karian salio demomento y grito:

-I like crayolas!-

Enserio, grito hasta en ingles,yo y jeslian nos reimos, Deyaneira no se rio porque se tapo la cara de verguenza

-Mira,hablamos en el otro cambio que voy pa el salon y es en vocacional-dijo Jeslian

-Oh verda te toca con artes industriales jaja!-dije alto

-Y a mi tambien-dijo Deyaneira

-Y a miii-Dijo Karian

-Ah si jaja! Las tres se chavaron-Dije

-Peor tu con esa amenaza-dijo Deya

Auch que mala

Volbimos a nuestros salones y se me olvido algo! Hay bendito pobre Deya,no la he fastidiao diciendole cosas aloloco, especialmente de Brayan, eso es venganza buajajaja!

Oh que mala se sento esta vez lejos de mi asi que no la puedo chavar -.-

Paso la clase bien aburrida y ya era cambio,vamos para economia y artes industriales, este año me toca economia! Que bueno porque esa maestra falta mucho :D

Fuimos y caminamos hacia Sharimar,Karian y Jeslian, hablamos cosas aloloco y volbimos para las clases correspondientes,,

Aaaaa que aburrida clase!

Me meti en otro viaje de pensamientos para que la clase avanze y..

Pup! Me dieron con una bolita de papel grande, la abri por pura curiosidad y decia:

-Cuidado y preparate que pronto vas a arrepentirte de lo wue me hicistes tu y tu amiga,tu amiguita tambien recibio un papel de estos ahora y sabe que no se tiene que meter conmigo, y porsiaca, no puedes decirselo a la directora porque unos amigos mios van a prevenir eso..ademas decirselo a la directora es..ser cobarde como dijo tu amiguita ;)-

*gulp*

Que hize.. Que diantres yo hice? :S no capto pero.. Como ellas sabe lo que Jeslian dijo y lo que yo planie? Esa nena si que se sabe que uno nl se debe meter con ella, pero que diantres le paso...?

Lo de la directora no le creo porque alomejor es para intimidar, voy a decirselo hoy..

Ya paso la clase y voy caminando directo a la escuela para la oficina, en el camino a la oficina paro un nene grande y me dijo bien serio:

-Espero que no estes hiendo para donde la directora, mucho cuidado que personas bobas como tu, yo las mato-

o.o Mejor sigo para casa disimulao y buelbo despues

Segui caminando hacia el porton y el nene me dijo:

-Mira ni planees volber despues porque este lugar esta vigilado por sus gualdaespardas-

Shet pues ese plan no sirvio, ahora tiene brabucones... :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:Cosas recientes**

Okey pues ya ha pasado 1 semana cogiendo clases, estaba un poco mala :(.. pasaron cosas malas y ni una buena, Shely arruinandonos la vida.

En el martes padado,9 de agosto Shely chavo a Jeslian,Sharimar y Deyaneira,Jeslian se empezo a enojar y Sharimar y Deyaneira se preocupaban, yo ni sabia que Shely nos estaba chavando porque estaba comprando frisin :p

El miercoles pasado 10 de agosto..eh no paso na, cogimos clases normales

El jueves tampoco paso na..

En el viernes pasado, 12 de agosto es el medio dia, estabamos caminando dandole vuelta a la escuela y volbio la chica extraña, Yo, Karian y Jeslian planeamos hablarle, yo miro, ellas le hablan amigablemente ;) ..Esto fue como paso:

-Esta es una idea terrible-Dijo Deyaneira

-Si, muy terrible-Dijo Sharimar

-O no,esto va a funcionar-dije

Shari volteo a donde Deyaneira y dijo empezando a hablar bajito:

-Deya, todavia no te dije que paso aquel dia-

Se fueron, pues voy a ver como Jeslian y Karian estan hablandole a la chica esa..

Jeslian tiene la mano de la chica agarrada! :o

-Mira cabrona avanza y dime que diablos paso y que hize!-le gritaba Jeslian a la chica extraña a lo que apretaba su mano

oh shet, no tengo popcorn :( , me quede mirando

-Jeslian ,, eh ,, shhhhh-decia Karian tratando de calmarla

La chica extraña no decia nada,que extraño, ni por lo menos le decia pendeja a Jeslian y Karian aunque la esten apretando wao

Tengo que parar esto, corri hacia donde ellas pero choque con alguien.. Era.. el cabron ese que no me dejo ir a la oficina Grr

-Oh, pues eres tu otra vez?-pregunto el tipo

Que cojones,shet mire para donde Karian y Jeslian y las estaban agarrando a ellas de la mano ahora, la nena extraña no estaba..

-Que diablos miras?Uno no ignora a alguien porque le pueden dar un puño asi-dijo a lo que hiba a dar un puño

La rapidez del puño que hiba no lo podia evitar, tuve que namas mirar serio y tratar de aguantar el puño, pero como diablos es eso cuando el que te va a dar un puño parece un colgao de 40 años..shet *gulp*

En medio camino del puño(que puño tan laaaaargoo) se ollo una voz..Shely :(

-Para!-dijo ella

El tipo paro el puño y por suerte no me dio en mi cara

-Que paso Shely?-Pregunto

-No puedes hacer eso todavia, te dije que era en octubre y no quisistes hacer lo que planeamos en ese momento-dijo Shely enojada

-Ehh lo siento Shely-dijo el tipo avergonzado

Parece como si es su mama :/ pero por lo menos que le de su leccion por porpoco arruinar mi cara hermosa :(

Shely se llevo al tipo y a las personas que aguantaban a Karian y a Jeslian.. Ellas parecian asustadas

Nos dejaron ir

-Que les paso?!-Pregunte

Y desde ese dia no me lo han dicho, ni en kik me lo dice, todavia Sharimar ni Deyaneira saben lo que paso..


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:Conversaciones pendientes y Clase loka**

Pues ya es Lunes 15 de agosto y voy a interrogar a Jeslian y Karian en la guagua, deja que las coja :(

Me prepare y entre a la guagua, ahi estaban Karian y Jeslian, Sharimar y Deyaneira alomejor vienen en

la otra guagua

-Hola!-dije-Tengo una conversacion pendiente con ustedes-dije a lo que las miraba maldi

-Hola-Dijo Karian

-Hola-dijo Jeslian

-Mira que paso que ustedes no me dijeron?!-pregunte serio

-Eeeh pues estamos chavados-dijo Jeslian

-Mjm-Karian corroboro

-Porque?-pregunte

-No podemos decirselo a la directora ni a nuestros padres o ellos tambien se meten en problemas-dijo Jeslian

-Como que ellos tambien se meten en problemas?-Pregunte enojandome

-Ya-dijo Karian

-No dejame seguir-dijo Jeslian

-Chalala...-dijo Karian sin animo

-Ellos me dijeron que tengamos cuidado porque ellos tienen poder en este barrio, por tu casa cerca por brisas y por toita..Asi que no podemos hacer nada para solucionar este problema..todavia me pregunto que diantres paso-dijo

-Oh..okey-dije-grr-

-Pero debe haver una solucion!-dijo Karian alto

-Shh Karian mas bajito-dijo Jeslian

-Oki-dijo Karian mas bajo

-Si.. Debe haver una solucion..hmm aa sii!-Dije

-Que?-Pregunto Karian

-Shely ha dicho que nosotros le hicimos que pero es algo grave,,yo dudo que fuimos nosotros, es alguien diciendole eso!-dije

-Oh si verdad!-dijo Jeslian

-No entiendo-dijo Karian

Hay dios -.- Se lo explique 4 veces mas hasta que entendio

-Ooo okey-dijo Karian

-Por donde hiba, ah! Hay que buscar quien le esta dando esa informacion a ella y porque..-dije-Una pregunta..-

-Que-dijeron las dos

-Esa chica extraña, ustedes creen que es ella la que le dice las cosas?-pregunte

-Yo creo que no porque ella ni nos conoce-dijo Karian

-Puede que sea que nos ha conocido alguna vez, yo la he visto en algun lado.. nose..-dije

-A mi tambien se me parece conocida hmm-dijo Jeslian

-Queseyoo-dijo Karian derrotada

Paro la guagua, ya llegamos a la escuela

-Mira hay que contarselo a Sharimar y Deyaneira-dije

-No.. En el mediodia se lo contamos-dijo Jeslian

-Si-dijo Karian

-Ookey-dije

Sono el timbre y ya fuimos para el salon, la maestra de matematicas nos asigno un trabajo en grupo para ver si nos recordamos lo que aprendimos en el año pasado, los grupos consistian de 3 personas..obviamente me voy con Deyaneira jajaja

Nos juntamos las silla pero no teniamos un tercer estudiante, mire alrededor a ver si veia alguien intelligente pa que nps haga el trabajo...digo unirse al grupo por supuesto pero el unico que estaba solo era..Brayan

-Bendito miralo-dijo Deyaneira

-Pobre pero que no se una aqui-dije-Necesitamos alguien intelligente para que nos haga el trabajo..digo que se una al grupo-dije

Deyaneira me miro mal y despues volbio a mirarlo

La maestra lo vio y empezo a mirar si habian grupos con espacio, que no coja este, que no coja este, que noooo coja este

Depronto veo la maestra que señalo nuestro grupo y el caminando hacia aca con su bulto

Deyaneira estaba roja y yo con cara de conflei

Bueno pues voy a intentar que ella y el tengan conversacion

-Hola como te llamas, esta se llama Deyaneira-dije señalandola

Deyaneira estaba abochorna, hay no quise hacer eso aaaghh! Ayudaaa

El contesto:

-Me llamo Luis-

-Que embustero-murmulle mirando a Deyaneira

diaaaa que embustero

-Que?-pregunto

-Na-dije

Deyaneira di algoo

-Mira vamos a empezar que estamos gastando tiempo-dijo Deyaneira

-Okey capitan-dije

-Ok-dijo Brayan


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9:Una gran duda**

Bueno estamos en la clase y Brayan se esta tratando de copiar, eso es normal en grupos pero necesito hacer wue se copie de Deyaneira para ayudarla y yo poder terminar

-Cual es la 3?-pregunto el

Yo pense como buena idea para ayudar a Deya asi:

-Eh yo no las entiendo bien asi que hice algunas aloloco,si te las quieres copiar bien pues pidesela a ella-dije señalando a Deyaneira

-Oh okey-dijo el a lo que se paraba y se sentaba al lado de Deyaneira

Por lo menos la ayude jaja, ahora puedo hacer mi trabajo bien sin un maniatico pidiendome las contestaciones..

Al rato despues hice mi trabajo, mire donde Deya y Brayan y ella todavia hiba por la 5, estaba bien nerviosa :o dito, pero termine primero buajaja asi que lo voy a entregar!

Me pare y entregue el papel a la maestra,di media vuelta y hiba caminando hacia mi pupitre

-Joven!-dijo la maestra

Volbi hacia la maestra y me dijo:

-Si estas en un grupo el grupo debe entregar los papeles a la vez, toma esto y espera a tus compañeros-dijo ella

:O diaa tengo que esperar shet, eso me pasa por irme sin ayudar a estos

Volbi a el pupitre y me quede esperando, diantre Deyaneira es bien lenta cuando esta nerviosa

Espere 2 minutos y ya me canse de esperar

-Tomen-dije alo que ponia el papel entremedio de los dos

-Gracias Cris-dijo Deya

-Tu no tenias esto contestado aloloco?-pregunto Brayan confundido

-Nooo desde cuando yo tengo esto contestado aloloco, yo no soy torpe-dije

Bueno, es awkward darle el papel pa copiarse despues que digo que lo tengo aloloco(en verdad no esta) Pero el es facil de confundir y Deyaneira sabe que lo tengo bien

-Avanzen y copien!-dije

-Okey-dijeron los dos

Copiaron y entregamos el papel, fuimos los primeros en terminar eso asi que que bien :p

Paso las horas y sin darme cuenta ya hibamos al medio dia! oh verdad, hay que decirles a Deyaneira y Sharimar sobre lo que paso

-Deyaneira busca a Shari que yo busco a chalala y Karian-dije

-Okey-dijo

Me fui rapido hacia donde Jeslian y Karian

-Hola-dijo Karian

-Mira se lo vamos a decir ahora-dije

-Ah si vamos-dijo Jeslian

-No me dijistes hola :( -dijo karian haciendose la triste

-Hola, adios-dije a lo que las jalaba a donde Sharimar y Deyaneira

-Y estos?-pregunto Shari avergonzada

-Jaa-se reia Deya

-Miiirraaa-Dije

-Queeee-pregunto Sharimar

-Algo serio esta pasando,trata de Shely-dije

-Oh a mi no me metan en eso-dijo Sharimar

-Bueno pero es pa que sepas-dije-Jeslian dicelo tu-

-Oki, miren-dijo Jeslian mirando a Sharimar y Deyaneira-Hay algo serio pasando, trata de Shely-dijo Jeslian

-Que paso?-pregunto Sharimar y Deyaneira asustadas

-Pues ayer..-

-El vieernes-dije

-Si el viernes -.- - dijo Jeslian..-Recuerdan que hibamos a ver la chica extraña y ustedes se fueron?-

-Si, nosotras dijimos que era peligroso-dijo Sharimar

-Pues, estamos en amenaza, ni podemos llamar la oficina y peor cosa, no podemos decirselo a nuestros padres o sera peor-dijo Jeslian

-Como y que peor?-pregunto Deyaneira

-Dijeron que ellos tienen poder en los barrios por Brisas, Toita y Luis muños morales-dijo Karian

-Dialo hasta morales?-pregunte

-Sii se me olvido decirte ese lugar tambien, estamos chavaos-dijo Jeslian

-Bueno pero eso es de ustedes, no quiero estar en peligro pero puedo ayudar como pueda-dijo Sharimar

-Yo tambien-Dijo Deyaneira

-Gracias-dijimos los 3

-Puees hay algo que pasa-dije

-Hmm?-Hizo Sharimar y Deyaneira expresion de interes

-Ustedes saben que nosotros en verdad no hicimos nada malo a Shely..-hiba diciendo

-Bueno Karian y Jeslian no, tu nose-dijo Sharimar

Diaa que mala

Todos nos reimos

-No pero enserio, creo que alguien le esta diciendo cosas de que nosotros estamos diciendo cosas de ella-Dije

-Pero quien haria eso?-pregunto Deyaneira

-Nose, no conosco a nadie que nos odie-dijo Jeslian

-Yo tampoocoo :( -dijo karian triste

-Hmm una pregunta-dije

-Que?-pregunto Sharimar

-Ustedes no se le sienten como si la chica extraña es alguien conocido?-pregunte

-Hmm si verdad-dijo Sharimar

-Verda, yo como que he visto la chica extraña alguna vez hmm-Dijo Deyaneira

-Yo no se quien es-dijo Karian

-Olviden el tema vamos a pasar el medio dia normal y esperemos que nadie nos jorobe el dia :p-dije

-Si-Dijeron ellas

Pasamos el medio dia normal,un poco con duda pero normal

Cris:No teengo chaavos

Jeslian: Naaalguiiis

Karian: Chalaaliii

Sharimar: Vamonos pa otro lugar

Deyaneira: Quieero ir al baño

Sip, normal :p


	10. 10 Sacando los cojones

**Capitulo 10: Sacando los cojones para decirselo a la TS**

Ya volbimos para los salones y cogimos las clases normales, para llegar a las 3:00 fue bien rapido..

Salimos de los salones y nos fuimos para nuestras casas, fue bien dificil evitar decirle a mis padres lo que pasaba..Pero bochinche mucho con Deyaneira en kik sobre lo que hice por ella buajajajaj

**Chat en kik:**

Christian: Como fue eso jajajaj en matematicas?

Deyaneira: Hicistes que se siente al lado mio! :(!

Christian: :S ?

Deyaneira: Te quiero hermano!

Christian: Denada

Deyaneira: Y como fue eso que hicistes que se siente al lado mio?

Christian: Puees..

Christian: Le dije que mis contestaciones estan mal y que tu las tienes bien, se lo creeyo como torpe

Deyaneira: No lo insultes! :( aunque sea cabron

Christian: :| Aajajajjaajajajajaj

Deyaneira: Jaaaa

Deyaneira: D:! Yo me copie de tiii y lo tenias maaalll!

Christian: Nooo, eran embustes mio pq el no me dejaba avanzar

Deyaneira: Oh ok

Y chateamos un rato mas

**PROXIMO DIA(Martes 16 agosto)**

Pues ya paso lo normal de las mañanas, ya salimos de la guagua y nos pusimos a hablar disparates a lo que sonaba el timbre

Sono el timbre, entramos a nuestros salones y esperamos las clases..Hoy dieron un informe sobre el bullying, hay que bien ahora eso estamos pasando -.-

-Si tienen un problema de bullying hablenme en la oficina-dijo la trabajadora social

Que cojones no puede ser afuera de la oficina?!

-Pssst-

-Psssssst-

Ques eso?

-CRIS-

Oh, mire para el lado y era Deyaneira llamandome

-Queeee?-Pregunte

-Dicelo ahora a la trabajadora social!-dijo

-Estas loca que bochorno, que lo haga Jeslian en su clase-dije

-Okey,-dijo ella

Esta loca? Que verguenza decirselo ahora ahi alfrente de to el mundo,, pero puede ser mi unica oportunidad...Me pare y camine hacia donde esta la trabajadora social y dije:

-Misis-

Cuando veo, la trabajadora se fue y estaba el maestro de español ahi :|

Me fui rapidito a donde mi pupitre, rapido que me sente sono el timbre

Fuimos para cambie y le hablamos a Shari y Jeslian:

-Mira , ustedes cuando vallan a matematicas van a coger una orientacion de bullying, diganle a la trabajadora social lo que esta pasando-dije

-Y porque no se lo dijistes tu?-pregunto Jeslian

-Porque es un bochorno, ademas intente pero no estaba-dije

-Como que..olvidalo-dijo Jeslian

-Okey-dijo Shari

Fuimos hacia el otro salon, cogimos la clase y paso rapidita, ya es cambio:

Fuimos a donde Shari y Jeslian y pregunte

-Se lo dijistes?-

-No, es que da bochoornoo!-dijo Jeslian

-Oh okey-dije-Shari puedes tu hacerlo?-pregunte

-Intentare-dijo ella

-Okey gracias!-dije

Fuimos para la otra clase y la cogimos normal, fue aburriiida y lentaaa :*(

Ya, es medio dia! Oh shet ahora es el tiempo de Shely hacernos las amenazas y to eso..

Deyaneira se fue al baño y yo fui para donde Shari

-Mira se lo dijistes?-pregunte

-Noo estas tu loco, que bochoornoo-dijo Shari

-Oh okey-dije

Pues ninguno de nosotros sacamos los cojones pa decirselo a la trabajadora social, meh..

Pasamos el medio dia normal y no huvo amenazas de Shely,, hmm

Seguimos el resto del dia normal y no huvo nada raro, ya era tiempo de irnos a nuestras casas asi que nos fuimos.. ✌️


	11. 11Avanzez 1

Capitulo 11:Avanzes

(Lunes 22 de agosto)Bueno, ya paso la semana, no fue tan mala, namas que llovio mierda!...Tu sabes como se siente que te secuestren? tambien hay un cabron que se pasa jorobandome y a Deyaneira, tratamos de buscar informacion de la chica extraña y..Karian.. porque

(Miercoles 17 de agosto)

Bueno ya hoy voy a coger clases otra vez, que aburrida es la escuela y mas lo de Shely grr...

Me levante, prepare para la escuela y fui a la guagua, lo primero que vi fue a Jeslian con Karian, alomejor Deya y Sharimar vienen en la otra guagua

-Hola Cris-dijo Jeslian

-Hoola Christian-dijo Karian Nerviosa

Que le pasa a Karian?

-Hola Chalala, Karian tienes sueño?-pregunte

-Si-dijo ella notandose que tenia sueño

-Jajajaaj que ridicula-dije

-Ey ey Karian metele a Christian, mira lo que te dijo!-dijo Jeslian abostesando

Okey Jeslian parece que tiene sueño tambien

-Chalala tu tambien tienes sueño?-pregunte

-S..siii-dijo Jeslian abostesando

Shet deje mis chavos

-Yo estoy maaal-dije enfogonado

-Que paso?-preguntaron las dos

-No tengo chavos-dije triste

-Estupido-dijo Jeslian

-oh okey-dijo Karian

mjm Karian esta borracha

-Miren, yo pienso que hoy debemos buscar informacion de la chica extraña al medio dia-dije

-Oh okey dale-dijo Jeslian

-Ehh oki-dijo Karian insegura

En cualquier momento viene una loquera de karian.. Porque no ha pasao ninguna? _

Paro la guagua

-Vengan, miren acompañenme a desayunar, hoy estan dando revoltillo mmm- dije contento

-Okey!-dijo Jeslian

-Vamos-dijo Karian

Fuimos al comedor, mire para todos los lados y habian nuevos trabajadores, ui espero que den mejor comida que las otras empleadas en este año escolar

-Mira nuevos empleados!-dijo Jeslian

-Hmm-dijo Karian

-Espero que den mejor comida que las otras-dije

Nos nuestra comida y seguimos hacia una mesa..Karian parecida fascinada a donde miraba asi que Jeslian y yo miramos por un momento, despues preguntamos:

-Que era tan fascinante Karian?-

-Nada jajaj ,era a ver que hacian-dijo a lo que se reia bien raro, parece como si estaba disimulando,

Meh, me voy a jampear

Wao esta comida estaba bien buena mmm

-Que ricoo..!-dije

Wao como que tengo sueño

-Cris.., tu no como que tienes sueññño?-pregunto Jeslian

-Ss..si como que..-

Todo se puso negro

Karian? Jeslian?

Estaba medio inconsiente, escuchaba un poco lo que pasaba en el comedor,,una voz de una chica decia:

-Pero no les vas a hacer nada? Por favor noo!-

-Chica no me des tentacion-dijo una voz de un hombre

Que esta pasando?

De momento escuche otra voz y era otra chica

-Jejeje que bueno, ahora van a saber que conmigo no se meten-

Wtf! Esa es Shely!

Ya no se escuchaba mas, cai inconciente

Un largo tiempo despues volbi a estar conciente,auch me duele la cabeza..

Abri mis ojos poco a poco..Estaba amarrado a una silla wtf..

Mire para los lados y casi ni veia, por suerte vi a Jeslian y Karian en dos sillas mas amarradas

-Que diablos!-Grite encabronao, dialo sonaron gallitos tambien jajaja

Me siento bien mal, tengo un dolor grave de cabeza y casi no veo bien

Escuche a alguien toser, Karian!

-Karian me escuchas?!, Que paso?-pregunte asustado/enojado

-Ehem...Perdonenme!-Dijo Karian llorando

-Ehh todavia nose que paso! quee paaasooo?!-Pregunte enojandome mas y asustandome mas

Escuche mas tos, era Jeslian

-Levantate Jeslian!-Dije alto

-Quee...que pasoo?-Pregunto Jeslian asustada

-Yo no se...-dije

-Porque Karian esta llorando?!-pregunto Jeslian asustada

-Nose...-

-Fue mi culpa!-dijo Karian

-Como y que fue tu culpa?-pregunte

Karian seguia llorando, buacala se le estan saliendo los mocos _

-Que paso!-pregunte encojonao

-Verdad que hago aqui, ayudaaa!-Grito Jeslian

Karian estaba muy triste, casi ni podia sacar las palabras de su boca..

-F...fue.. Fue mi culpa!-gritaba

No entiendo

-Yo! Fui la que hice que se desmallaran! Me obligaron o si no.. hiban a lastimar a Jose!-gritaba karian llorando

Oh...Grrr

-Tenia que ser por Jose?!-pregunto Jeslian enojada

-Verdad! Tuvistes que hacer esto por Jose?!-Pregunte enojado

Wtf!

-ssSii!-dijo Karian

-No lo puedo creer..-dijo Jeslian

-Yo tampoco..-dije enojandome

-Que boba!Porque por el! De todos los que podia ser, yo lo huviera dicho si me amenazaran con mi familia o algo peor pero por EL?!-Grito Jeslian enojada

Hmm.. Deba haver una manera de escapar, antes de que lleguen los que nos.. secuestraron?

-Chicas, yo se que esto es grave, y Karian te odio con ganas por hacer eso, pero si lo piensan bien, chalala tu huvieras hecho lo mismo por Jahn Carmelo y por Angel Cruz, lo peor que estuvieramos haciendo seria gritar y pelear porque quien sea el canto de cabron que nos secuestro se va a dar cuenta que estamos despiertos asi que callensen y piensen conmigo una manera de escaparse -.- -dije serio

-Eh okey..-dijo Jeslian vencida

-Oki..-dijo Karian a lo que se calmaba

Hmm mis manos estan amarradas pero ellos fueron muy brutos y no se dieron cuenta que mis manos son super flacas

-Miren-dije

Las dos chicas me miraron

-Asi es como mi plan va a empezar- Calmadamente les dije a lo que solte mis manos de el nudo

-Wao que bien, ahora trata de soltar la soga en tu abdomen y despues nos sueltas a nosotras!

Mire para el lado y.. Fos no lo puedo creer que asqueroso.. habia un cadaver lleno de sangre sentado al lado mio... Buacala... Lo examine y note que tenia un cuchillo pegado en su muslo.. necesito...cogerlo!

-Chicas, antes de todo, miren lo que esta al lado mio, no griten!-dije

-Fos-dijeron las dos

-Pa que nos querias enseñar eso?!-pregunto Karian

-Tontas, para que si nos estamos escapando no vengas con un espanto grave que el secuestrador o secuestradora escuche-dije

-Oh okey-dijeron

Me empeze a estirar y .. SI! Logre coger el cuchillo, ahora con cuidado que no se me caiga corto la soga

Pase un tiempito cortando la soga con cuidado y.. Me solte!, ahora para Jeslian y Karian..

Me pare y me acerque a ellas, solte a cada una y ya estabamos libre.. Solo lo que hay que hacer es ..

-Aqui esta la pueeertaa!-decia karian a lo que subia unas escaleras

-No!-grite

Karian se calmo y viro

-Miren, necesitamos chequear los otros cadaveres, aunque esten...buagh, a ver si tienen cuchillos como el que yo cogi-dije a lo que señalaba el cuchillo que tenia

-Porque todavia tienes el cuchillo que te pasa, iiiu tiene sangre!-dijo Karian

-Es verdad, hay que buscar armas en caso de que haiga alguien velando el lugar-dijo Jeslian

-Oh okey-dijo Karian

Dimos una vuelta por el lugar donde estabamos, pero no habian ninguna arma mas..

-Yo me quedo con el cuchillo-dije

-Porque,tu eres bien bobo y te pueden hacer daño!-dijo Karian

-Si es verdad, tu eres bien bobo y te vas a dejar que te cojan facilmente-dijo Jeslian

Que sabran ellas? -.-

-Miren, yo puedo parecer bobo pero si mi vida esta corriendo peligro a mi no me importa tomar accion, el primer cabron que me aparesca lo voy a apuñalar no me importa que pase, ademas tambien corre peligro la vida de ustedes dos asi que mas me voy a arriesgar-dije serio a lo que aguantaba el cuchillo con mis dos manos( la punta con una y la madera con la otra)

-Cris.. Como vas a atacar a alguien?!-dijo Karian

-No lo puedo creer de ti Cris pero esta bien, es buena idea lo que dices-dijo Jeslian

-Verda, ellos nos atacaron primero asi que nos toca a nosotros-dijo Karian

-Bueno Karian, ustedes nos atacaron a nosotros-dije

-Si..-dijo Karian

-Vamos a seguir, voy alfrente-dije

Nos acercamos a la puerta y inspeccione, no habia nadie afuera, abri la puerta lentamente y...!


	12. 12Avanzes 2

Capitulo 12: Avanzes 2

-Si..-dijo Karian

-Vamos a seguir, voy alfrente-dije

Nos acercamos a la puerta y inspeccione, no habia nadie afuera, abri la puerta lentamente y...!

Aparecio un hombre extraño por la puerta

-Como se salieron de su celda?!-pregunto el hombre

-Chicas tengo un plaan!-bajen para atras que voy a hacer algo-les dije a karian y Jeslian bajito

Bajaron corriendo

-Mira tipo quien te crees tu y porque nos secuestraron?-pregunte encojonado

-Pues yo me creo quien diablos yo quiera creer que soy cabron! Ven aca cabron que te vamos a encerrar denuevo y a esas chicas!-dijo a lo que se fue corriendo hacia mi

-Tu ademas de ser idiota, no sabes con quien te metes -.- -dije enojado

-Cabron me dijistes idiota, ooh pues ya se que el tiempo de interrogatorio y tortura comienza ahora, ven aca canto cabron!-grito el hombre

Yo me fui corriendo hacia la celda denuevo, ahi me escondi en la esquina de una pared, chalala y Karian paresian asustadas pero yo sabia que hacer..

Le hice señas de que se calmen a Karian y Jeslian

El hombre bajo y rapido que paso por la esquina, le espete el cuchillo en su brazo, eso seria grave para que se tire al piso pero no fatal para que me digan asensino jajaja

-AAAA-grito el hombre de dolor a lo que se tiro al piso

-Christian!-Grito Karian espantada

-Como..como hicistes eso?!Cris que diablos?!-pregunto Jeslian asustadas

Ai dios -.-, momento de explicacion

-El cabron dijo que nos hiba a torturar y interrogar!-dije a lo que le sacaba el cuchillo del brazo

-Ai foos y despues le sacas el cuchillo aaagh!-grito Karian

Ella tiene razon en tener asco, fos que asco da hacer eso que acabo de hacer, yo ni me creo mismo

-Vamonos-dije

-Te vas a llevar el cuchillo?-pregunto Karian espantada

-Bueno si , hay mas pasillos por alla y pueden haver mas gente..-dije

-Lo que acabo de ver fue bien asqueroso Cris, no se como pudistes hacer eso..-Dijo Jeslian casi traumatizada

-Vida o muerte -.- -dije serio a Jeslian

-Oki vamonos fos!-dijo Karian

Karian, Jeslian y yo seguimos caminando, yo alfrente y ellas dos atras, yo guarde el cuchillo en mi bolsillo para porsiacaso hay alguien y no se de cuenta que estoy armado..

Seguimos caminando y no habia gente, dimos varias curvas y ya encontre la salida

-Chicas preparensen, voy a ver y vamos a hacer lo mismo, viramos para atras y enla esquina de el pasillo, bam! le espeto el cuchillo!-dije

-Wao pareces divertido de esto-dijo Jeslian

-Jajaja verda... Fos-dijo Karian

-Vamos..-dije

Abri la puerta y al lado habia un tipo, el tiro un puño hacia mi y porpoco me da!

-Corran!-Grite

Karian y Jeslian corrieron para atras en el pasillo, yo intente pero el tipo me agarro, me dio un puño y yo me estaba enojando, imposible que yo le pudiera dar un puño fuerte,, el cuchillo el cuchillo el cuchillooo! Necesitaba buscar un punto ciego!

-Tipo no sabes con quien te metes-dije respirando ondo, los golpes fueron bien fuertes

-No seas idiota, ya vas a morir-dijo el

Desde cuando de ir a la escuela normal mi vida cambio a derrepente apuñalar extraños?

Karian y Jeslian se dieron cuenta que no venia asi que se asomaron en la puerta, Jeslian dijo a lo que corria a donde el tipo pa darle

-Mira canto de cabron dejalo quieto-

El tipo se volteo para donde Jeslian y ya no me estaba mirando, tengo que sacar el cuchillo!

Saque el cuchillo y apunte hacia su espalda..

-Pobre de ti..-dije

-Que?-Me grito el tipo a lo que estaba tratando de darle a Jeslian

...

Le di con el cuchillo en la espalda al tipo... Que asco..

-AAAAA-gritaba el tipo de dolor

Jeslian se solto de el y se reunio conmigo y Karian

-Mira vamonos corriendo hacia la plaza que se chave que nuestros padres digan, volbemos a Emerita a las 3 para que no se den cuenta..-dije respirando ondo

-Dialo nene te dieron una pela-dijo Jeslian tambien respirando ondo

-Quesique- decia yo aloque la sangre caía de mi boca

-Buagh asco!-dijo Karian

-Vamos para la plaza-dije

-Espera,-dije

Tire el cuchillo en un arbusto y segui con ellas,

Fuimos caminando hasta la plaza y llegamos, fue bien lento porque me tenian que arrastrar en el camino..

-Miren, esta situacion se esta poniendo peor-dije preocupado

-Si..-dijo Karian

-No entiendo! Quien sera la persona que le dijo a Shely esas bastantes maldades y embustes!? Mira lo que tuvimos que hacer a causa de eso! -Grito Jeslian enojada

-Te entiendo chalala, pero nose porque dijo nosotros dos en especificos, Karian, a ti ya te utilizaron.. Ai dios mio y que le estaria pasando a Sharimar y Deyaneira en la escuela?!

-Nose pero espero que esten bien..-dijo Karian

-Yo tambien-dijo Jeslian

-Que cojones, que cojones tuviera la persona que le esta diciendo cosas que nosotros supuestamente hablamos de Shely, es mas si hablariamls de Shely asi porque tanto se enojaria? No es como si to el mundo se la esta basilando a causa de eso...-dije enojado

-Quien sabra..-dijo Karian

-Verdad, que le habra pasado..-dijo Jeslian

Hay ahora se preocupan por ella?! -.- Por culpa de ella mi cara preciosa se lastimo y apuñale a dos personas que ni conosco, pa mi eso es un crimen, que pasaria si la policia hasta encuentra el cuchillo? Hay nooo! _

-Vamos a esperar..-dije

Silencio largo.

-Que ustedes creen que va a pasar?-Pregunto Jeslian

-Como que que creemos?-pregunte

-Verda a que te refieres?-Pregunto Karian

-En octubre..-

-oh-dije

Karian se comenzo a poner triste, despues siguio chalala y yo estaba asustado con ganas

-Miren, mejor no nos preocupemos por eso, porque no le preguntamos a la chica extraña mañana?-dije

-Estas loco?-pregunto Jeslian

-Hmm puede funcionar-dijo Karian

-Alomejor la ultima vez no funciono pero esta vez alomejor podra funcionar-dije

-Hmm pues vamos-dijo Jeslian

-Okey-dijo Karian

Esperamos mas el rato y discutimos cosas, entre ellas estaba:

No decirle a Sharimar ni a Deyaneira que paso!, aunque muchas ganas tenga, ellas no se querian meter ni las quiero preocupar..


	13. 13 Avanzes 3

**Capitulo 13: Avanzes parte 3**

**Jueves 18 de agosto**

Hoy voy para la escuela(no me digas) un poco traumatizado por lo que paso ayer..casi no dormi y nisiquiera se lo puedo decir a mis padres porque despues mas poop pasa _

Me prepare para ir a la escuela, porpoco sonambulo y me monte a la a Sharimar y Deyaneira y Karian no habian llegado.

-Hola-dije

-Hola-dijo Deyaneira

-Hola-dijo Sharimar

Sharimar se me acerco y se me puso a mirar

-Que?-pregunte

Sharimar miro a Deyaneira y las dos se rieron

-Dialo nene tienes mas ojeras!-dijo Sharimar aguantando risa

-Y que pasa?-pregunte

-Na-dijeron las dos

Jaja que aguafiestas un asiento y espere a que la guagua llegue a la escuela, fue rapido pero para mi tomo una eternidad

Sali de la guagua y me fui a la sente en un: "Blicher" y me quede esperando a que Jeslian y Karian lleguen, ellas dos y yo planeamos reunirnos en la cancha por la mañana

...

Ya han pasado 5 minutos y no han llegado! Espero que avanzen

-Cris- Sono una voz en mi oreja

-AAAA-grite del susto a lo que brinque

-Jajaajajj!- Se reian Karian y Jeslian

-No es gracioso-dije serio

-Pa mi si-dijo Karian

Las dos seguian riendose

-Yaaa-dije pa que paren

-Okey-dijo Jeslian

-Miren-dije para que me atiendan-Vamos hoy a ver cual es la identidad de la chica extraña-

-Si-dijeron las dos

-Tambien hay que ver porque diablos nos secuestraron ayer y pa que-dije enojado

-Hoy casi no pude dormil-dijo Jeslian

La mire bien y tenia mucha ojera!

-Dialo verdad mirate en el espejo-dije

-Mira quien habla-dijo Jeslian

Karian empezo a reirse y dijo

-Dialo si mirate Cris, tienes mas ojeraa!-

La mire serio y despues comenze a reirme..Silencio llego..

-Y?-dijo Jeslian para empezar conversacion

-Na-dije

Sono el timbre

-Recuerda Cris, al medio dia vamos a ver-dijo Jeslian

-Okey-dije

-Vamonos Jesliii-decia Karian

Nos fuimos todos a nuestros salones correspondientes, tome mi asiento y empeze a atender a la clase, la maestra nos dio unos papeles para contestar. Yo lo hice todo rapidito porque era muy facil.. Me puse a jugar con el papel( doblandolo y virandolo a los lados)

Rote el papel hacia la derecha y ahi lo aguante con las dos manos encima(posicion de romperlo),,Depronto viene alguien y me jalo una mano, termine rompiendo el papel nooo!

-Noooo-dije en tristesa

Escuche risas detras de mi pupitre, sonaba como un nene

Cuando me entere quien es ese cabron lo voy a destruir

Di media vuelta y era Brayan! Que cabron!

Puse la posicion de darle un puño pero:

-Christian! no se permite copiarse en las tareas-dijo la maestra

Brayan also la mano y dijo:

-Misis es verda el me pidio cual era la 3,4 y 5-

QUE CAB...

-Christian si te cojo denuevo te quito el papel y sacas 0!-dijo la maestra seria

Brayan also la mano denuevo y dijo

-Dialo misis parece que el no sabe cojer un regaño, mira eso rompio el papel-dijo

Todo el grupo me miro como "wtf"

-Noo misis el me lo rompio-dije

La maestra me miro mas seria y dijo:

-No vengas con excusas Christian, toma otro papel y haslo denuevo!-

Que cojones! Y porque diantres ahora el la cogio conmigo?! :(

Ya pasaron las 3 primeras clases y ya era el medio dia, no le he hablado a Deyaneira ni a Sharimar desde la guagua, nose de que hablarles si lo unico que pienso cuando las veo es sobre lo que paso ayer.

Mire alrededor y vi a Jeslian y Karian caminando hacia la cancha, enseguida las segui

Corri hacia ellas y las vi hablando con la chica extraña,la chica no tenia sus guardaespaldas esta ves, de hecho pensando bien sus guardaespaldas se parecen a los tipos ayer de el secuestro..

Empeze a mover mi cabeza de lado a lado para cambiar de tema en mi mente, oh se me olvido las chicas, que hacen ahora...

Mire a las chicas y estaban en una discusion..la chica extraña parecia furiosa hmm

Corri hacia ellas y me pare entremedio de Karian y Jeslian

-Mira verdad cabrona y no tienes tus guardaespaldas hoy porque este!-dijo señalandome a mi-los puso en su lugar!-

-Que paso conmigo-pregunte

La chica extraña se calmo, despues nos miro bien seria y dijo

-Les cuento un secreto..-

-Que?-pregunte

-Yo soy la que le estoy diciendo a Shely cosas de ustedes, se recuerdan el secuestrito? Ahi hiban a torturarlos y despues esperar a Shely par que venga a interrogarlos-dijo la chica feliz

-Espera, tu eres la que estas diciendo esas cosas que nosotros supuestamente decimos de Shely?-pregunte

-Yy..Enserio nos hiban a hacer eso?-

-Si y si,-dijo

-Hoy los hombres que dicen que son mis guardaespaldas estan en el hospital, ah y ... -comenzo a reirse-Hay nuevos enemigos en contra de ustedes que estan siendo manipulados..-dijo

-Quienes!-preguntamos

-Jijiji nose, a mi no me han dicho, ah y saben algo?-dijo a lo que se bajo la capucha

Que embustes :o

-Enserio tu eres?-pregunto Jeslian

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Karian

**Nota: Jajaja perdona por tantos capitulos de avanzes! Solo faltan dos mas y ya salen de eso xD, quien sera la chica extraña? Lo sabran pronto!**

**Comenten porfavor y gracias :p**


	14. 14 Avanzes 4

**Capitulo 14: Avanzes 4**

-Enserio tu eres?-pregunto Jeslian

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Karian

Esa es..!

-Amy?-pregunte

-Si-dijo la chica a lo que sonreia con maldad

**Amy: Una chica mala que nos ha hecho maldades antes, ella siempre ha deseado lo peor de nosotros pero se hacia pasar por una buena persona..cuando no es**

Jeslian estaba muy enojada.

-Eras tu todo este tiempo?!-Pregunto Jeslian furiosa

-Wata fok - decia Karian

-No lo puedo creer, bueno si de ti-dije

-Porque nos has hecho todo esto?!-Pregunto Jeslian alsando la voz

-Nose, ustedes todos saben-dijo Amy

-Como que sabemos?!-pregunto Karian

La chica comenzo a reirse maliciosamente y se fue caminando.

-Espera!- grito Jeslian

Jeslian nos miro y dijo a lo que corria hacia Amy:

-Vamos a seguirla!-

-Okey-dijo Karian

-Vamos-dije

Empezamos a seguirla pero cuando dimos una curva, no estaba o.o

-Desaparecio?!-pregunto Jeslian

-Alomejor-dijo Karian

Hmm

-Okey ahora no entiendo que tiene que ver Amy estando en contra de nosotros-dije confundido

-Nose tampoco pero se que esto me esta volbiendo loca!-dijo Jeslian

-Ai dios!-grito Karian con voz de loca

-Okey Karian no lo tomes enserio-dije

-Oki-dijo Karian

-Hmm- Jeslian se quedo pensando

Que tendra Amy en contra de nosotros... Hmm

-Miren, pasemos el medio dia normal como si nada paso okey?-dije

-Okey-dijo Karian

-Okey..-dijo Jeslian

Nos fuimos caminando hacia donde Deyaneira y Sharimar

-Donde estaban ustedes?-pregunto Sharimar

-Ehh.. Jeslian estaba en el baño..-dije

Karian siguio hablando:

-Yyy yo fui pa la..

-Tienda!- dije

-Mesa!-dijo Karian a la vez

-Conmigo-dije

-Sss iii fui a la tienda y despues a las mesa con Cris-dijo Karian

Sharimar y Deyaneira nos miraron con caras de sospechas

-Pues okey :p-dijo Sharimar

-Sii-dijo Jeslian

-Mjm-Aclare

-Miren vamos al comedor que tengo hambre-dijo Deyaneira

-Yo voy contigo-dije

-Yo no voy a almorzar hoy-dijo Sharimar

-Yo si! Digo.. Yo tampoco, Shari vamonos pa la tienda-dijo Jeslian

-Yo tampoco, voy para la tienda con ustedes-dijo Karian

-Psst-

-PSSTTT-

Alguien me jalo

-Queee?-pregunte

Era Jeslian que me jalo, estaba entremedio de Karian y Jeslian

-Cris, nosotros no podemos confiar en el comedor, recuerda lo que paso-dijo Jeslian bajito

Eso me recuerda, tengo una clase de ganas de contarle a Deyaneira lo que esta pasandooo! _

-Oh eso no importa chalala,voy contoieso, espero a que Deya coma para que ella chequee, aunque no sepa buajajaj-dije bajito

-Grr okey-dijo Jeslian bajito

-Que paso?-pregunto Deyaneira-Avanza Christian que quiero comer!-dijo Deyaneira

-Mira yo voy-dije bajito

-Okey-dijo Jeslian bajito

Camine al lado de Deyaneira alfrente de la puerta del comedor

-Vamos!-le dije a Deyaneira

Entramos al comedor

Tengo que contarselo, pero y si despues muestra preocupacion, puede que Jeslian lo note y me pregunte que si se lo dije, hay que se chave

Cogimos nuestra comida y nos sentamos en una mesa pusimos a comer.

-Pues-dijo Deyaneira para empezar conversacion

-Deya te tengo que contar algo-dije

-Tiene que ver porque ustedes estan bien raros?-pregunto

-Alomejor si alomejor no-dije

-Avanza y dime!-dijo

-Pues pasaron muchas cosas ayer-dije

-Ah verdad porque ustedes se fueron?-pregunto

-Pues..uno, nos secuestraron-dije

-Que?! Son embustes tuyos verda?-Me dijo mirandome mal

-No, es estaba con Jeslian y Karian en el comedor y cuando probamos la comida Bum! Estuvimos inconsientes-

-Enserio?!-pregunto Deyaneira

-Sii y dio miedo con ganas, yo estaba suerte nos escapamos-dije

-Y no los van a buscar?!-Pregunto Deyaneira

-No ellos no van a hacer eso, nosotros nos encargamos de ellos-dije

-Okey-dijo ella-Amy volbio a la escuela, la vi orita-

-Si-dije

-Grr todavia me enoja un poco ella pero se me pasa-dijo

-Jaaa-se empezo a reir

-Verda jajaja-dije riendome

-Orita tambien paso algo, cuando empezo el medio dia..-dije

-Que cosa?-pregunto Deya

-La chica extraña, esa chica es Amy-dije

-Que?!-Dijo Deyaneira

-Sip-dije

-Y como supieron que era ella?-pregunto Deya

-Ella orita nos confronto y nos enseño quien era, ella es la que le esta contando las cosas a Shely..Ademas hay un nuevo enemigo en contra de nosotros ella dijo-dije

-Quien?-pregunto asustada

-Nose, dijo que ella tampoco sabia pero hay uno-dije

-Okey..-dijo Deya

-Mira nosotros planeamos no decirles nada para que no se preocupen, actua como si no sabes ni tampoco te preocupes por solo es desahogo-dije

-Okey :X-dijo Deyaneira

-Okey gracias!-dije

**Nota:Gracias por leer este capitulo, sorry por ser tan chota.. Eso corre en mis venas :) Comenten!**


	15. 5 Avanzes 5

Capitulo 15: Avanzes 5

Deyaneira acepto actuar como si no supiera nada y seguimos hablando de cosas aloloco:

-Cris

-What-

-Porque en matematicas por la mañana la maestra te regaño?-Pregunto Deyaneira

Ai porpoco se me olvida

-Que cabroon!-dije enojado

-Que paso, quien?-pregunto

-Pueeesssss,

-Pues que?-pregunto

-Tu novio me rompio mi papel de matematicas despues que lo complete :( grr-dije enojado

Deyaneira hizo cara de shock y despues hizo cara de razon

Ajajaj parece que penso: COMO PUEDE SER QUE EL HAGA ESO?! EL NUNCA LO HA... olvidalo lo creo de el..

-Que cabron-dijo ella

-Verda!-dije

-Pero que lindo!-ella se murmullo misma

-What

-Nada-dijo

-Mira vamonos que todos se fueron-dije

Ella miro alrededor y rapido se paro a botar la comida, yo la segui

Salimos de el comedor y nos encontramos con las chicas

-Dialo cuantas veces repitieron?-pregunto Shari

-Yo cuatro veces y Deyaneira dos veces-dije

Deyaneira me miro mal y Shari noto que era embustes

-DIALO CUAAAANTTTOOOOOOSSS?!-pregunto Karian

-Wao hasta Deyaneira se jampeo!-dijo Jeslian sorprendida

Buajajajajaj

Yo,Deya y Shari nos reimos porque no se dieron cuenta que eran embustes

-De que se rien?-pregunto Jeslian

-Nada que me va a dar dolor-dije

-Oh okey-dijo Jeslian

...

Pasamos el medio dia normal y nada raro paso, bueno lo primero aquello pero ahora no cuenta

Sono el despedimos y fuimos a nuestros salones correspondientes, ai no teatro -.-...

...

...

Entre todo ese tiempo cogiendo las ultimas clases huvo alguien que empezo a jorobarme, a Deyaneira tambien..Brayan :(

El nose de donde se le dio la poop de chavarnos pero no de relajo, de maldad.. Yo me quede espaciao y me dibujo la cara como de un payaso, a Deyaneira ella estaba espaciada y el le empezo a tirar papeles, algunos en su bulto, tambien le jalo el pelo y dijo que fue que se enredo sin querer, como alguien se enreda sin querer al pelo de alguien?

Miren yo no quiero saber pero espero que no traiga problemas

Sono el timbre, ya nos fuimos a nuestras casas y yo estoy hablando en kik con Deyaneira

**Mensajes de kik:**

Deyaneira: Christian!

Christian: Que paso?

Deyaneira: Brayan me tiro con papeles :* 3

Christian: Okey como eso es romantico?

Deyaneira: Lo es :p

Christian: Mira el ha estao jorobando mas y no de relajo, essta haciendo eso de maldad

Deyaneira: D: el no haria eso!

Christian: Abre las bolas de papel que te tiro a ver que dicen

Deyaneira: :o verdad son cartas de amor :* 3

Christian: -.-

Ya han pasado 10 minutos y no me ha contestado, que la esta tardando!

Christian: Deya!

Christian: Helloooo

Christian: nfjejcfnrifjdjrjrn

Ese es mi estilo de espamearla hasta que conteste

Deyaneira: D:, la cartas no son buenas

Christian: Que dicen?

Deyaneira: Bueno dicen que tenemos un nuevo enemigo

Christian: Pero tu no estas en el revolu, como tienes un enemigo tambien?

Deyaneira: por pasarme contgo y chalala, en la carta dice que nuestro enemigo es grrrr

Christian: Brayan?

Deyaneira: Como sabias?!

Que cabrooon

Christian: Ah eso era que lo adivine asi pa chavarte

Deyaneira: Pues no es gracioso :(

Christian: Okey

Christian: Que tendra que ver el con el revolus ese

Deyaneira: Bueno a mi me dijeron que y que supuestamente era primo lejano o algo de Shely

Whaaaaat

Christian: Enserio?

Deyaneira: Sip

Christian: Que poop nos chavamos

Deyaneira: y ahora yo tambien :(

Christian: No te enojes conmigo, enojate con el

Deyaneira: Por eso lo digo, que cabron es

Christian: Exacto!

Deyaneira: Pero es lindo :* 3

Christian: okey..

Deyaneira: :p

Hablamos un rato mas, discutimos sobre la situacion de Shely y eso y nos desconectamos, hoy fue un largo dia...Ahora pa mañana.. Grrr

Viernes 19 agosto

Hoy pase un dia regular en la escuela, nada raro excepto Brayan jodiendo :\

**Nota: Perdon por un capitulo corto, es que la bagancia + no tener ideas = a un desastre XD**


	16. 16 Okey?

Capitulo 16: Okey?

Pues ya que saben eso vamos para hoy(lunes 22 de agosto).Estoy aqui en la guagua bien aburrido porque las chicas no han llegao agh que aburrimiento.

La guagua paro

-Hay por fin-dije bajito a lo que salia de la guagua

Mire a la escuela y hmm estan haciendo remodelaje, okey..? En un dia de clases,la escuela es tan superprotectiva que hacen que viejos(alomejor pedofilos) ir a una escuela para pasar trimer en la hora de receso..

-Hola!-Escuche una voz al lado mio

Mire para el lado y era Jeslian con unas papas y Karian con una empanadilla

-Quee?! No me compraron nada a mi?!- dije enojado falsamente

-Toma-dijo Karian lamiendose el dedo y despues cogiendo un pedazo de empanadilla

-Mejor no gracias-dije

-Okey mejor pa mi-dijo Karian a lo que se metio 4 papitas en la boca

Buagh no quiero ver eso.

-Miren ustedes saben el nuevo enemigo que tenemos? Ya yo lo se con mi intellecto-dije haciendome el mejor

-Sii yo se-dijo Jeslian

Pfft que embustera

-Apues quien es?-pregunte

-Pero si sabes porque le preguntas?-dijo Karian a lo que se metia la empanadilla en la oreja

Okey?Buagh buagh buagh.

-Chalalin quieres?-le pregunto Karian a Jeslian

-Sii-dijo Jeslian a lo que arranco un pedazo de empanadilla lleno de cerilla y empezo a comerselo

Foooos!

-Dialo que...-dije con asco

-Que paso?-pregunto Jeslian terminando de comerse el pedazo

t-Nada-dije

-Estas seguro que no quieres Christian?-me pregunto Karian con un pedazo bien cerca de mi cara

Eeehhh

-Nononononononono gracias-dije nervioso y con asco

-Oki-dijo

-Miren jampeesen esa empanadilla de cerilla para hablar de el tema que empezamos a hablar antes-dije serio

-Oki-dijo Karian

-Que que?-dijo Jeslian asustada

-El enemigo nuevo es Brayan-dije

-Whaaatafok-dijo Karian

-Queee queee grrrr-dijo Jeslian enojandose

Se activo,ahora para calmarla es imposible

-Tranquilla Jeslian podemos preguntarle porque es nuestro enemigo nuevo de manera calmada y tranquilla-dije con voz calmante

Si embustes quiero que ella lo explote por chavarme el papel aquel y pintarme de payaso grr

-Que cabron!Deja que lo coja! GRRR-dijo Jeslian furiosa

Ai dios ahora lo que escucho namas de ella es ladrar nooo!

**Mi mente como lo interpreta:**

-Guau guau guau grrr guau!-dice Jeslian

-Calmate!-digo

-Grr guaguau guau guau!-dice Jeslian a lo que tiraba un puño al aire

-Jeslian!- Dije alo que empeze a pitarle para que se calme, eso sirve con perritos verdad?

-Guaguau! Guau?-dice Jeslian

**Como es en verdad:**

-Que cabron deja que lo coja!-dijo Jeslian

-Calmate!-dije

-Ui cuando lo coja le hago asi-dijo Jeslian a lo que tiraba puños al aire

Esto debe funcionar para perritos,, creo..

-Jesliaaan!-dije a lo que empeze a pitarle para calmarse, esto sirve para perritos verdad?

-Deja que lo...! porque pitas?-pregunto ella

-Jeslian calmate! Acuerdate que tu amiga Deyaneira esta enamora de el asi que no tienes derecho a darle a el porque si Deyaneira se entera, uff te haces historia-dije

Sii es verdad porpoco me hizo desaparecer por una bromita pero le dio pena

-Oh verdad..-dijo Jeslian calmandose -Grrrr!- comenzo a enfurecerse mas

-Que ahora..-dije bajito

-Deja que lo coja ese cabron que la ilusiono y despues la ignoro!-dijo Jeslian furiosa

Hoy va a ser un largo dia...


End file.
